Sentinel Siege
by oceanbang
Summary: When a new breed of Sentinels are created, they attack the X-men and seperate them from each other. How will they unite to defeat the new mutant hunters? (Incomplete for now)
1. The Attack Plan

This story takes place a few weeks after the X-men defeated Apocalypse.  
  
I don't own any of the X-men: evolution characters from the show.  
  
And now onto...  
  
**Sentinel Siege**

"I feel your offer is a little to inefficient for the work I am about to do for you. It is a small price to design such weapons. If you want my help, then you will raise the payment."  
"I freed you from jail and supplied you an adequate area for your work. I find it irritating that you ask for a higher payment amount. If you succeed, then we shall see about doubling the payment."  
"Doubling?! Well, when you put it that way, it makes me glad to assist you cause. I will contact you tomorrow and give you the details."  
"Very well, I trust you will do your job well."  
Bolivar Trask and Edward Kelly nodded in agreement, and then parted from their meeting. Trask quickly made his way out of the warehouse where their secret meeting had been scheduled for, and entered his car.  
"Double payment; that guy sure knows how to make someone do something. I shall start right now." Trask whispered to himself. He picked up his cell phone from the floor and dialed a number. "Carter, am I correct to think you have the team assembled?"  
"Yes sir. Everything is planned as you asked and is awaiting you, sir." The voice on the other end replied.  
"Very well. Tell them I shall be there in ten minutes." Trask closed the phone, and started the car.

In ten minutes on the dot, Bolivar Trask entered a secured and secret area. He arrived in a small conference room with glass walls that was submerged underwater. A few fish were gazing into the glass. Trask saw the man he wanted to talk to, Carter Barker, and sat in a chair next to him. He laced his fingers together and rested his hands on the table next to him. Carter spun his chair to face Trask and nodded briefly.  
"Sir, I have a presentation to show you. I shall play it now." Carter stated, and then pressed a button. A screen came down, and a computer screen played on the screen.  
Trask smiled to himself. He was proud of his loyal employee. Carter had never questioned him, and had served him well. His attitude was what made Trask really proud. The "sirs" were what got him.  
Carter was young though, only twenty. He was tall, just over six feet, with short brown hair, and misty blue eyes. He had a tan from sunning and had a muscular built. He was often quiet, but disciplined. Trask remembered he had once been a male model. He also remembered the first week Carter had been subjected to aid him. He seemed like a show off, very boastful. He would try to impress some of the ladies, showing off his muscles and charm. Trask had even caught him making out once, in his office. The look of his new employee then had not left his memory. Standing there in his office, looking scared and worried. His hair was messed up, and his clothes as well. Lipstick marks on his chest and face. Trask could laugh at the memory now. Since then, a year ago, Carter has been the person he was today. And Trask was glad to have him.  
"Sir, these are all the X-men currently staying at Professor Charles Xavier's mansion. They are all mutants of different sorts."  
A screen popped up with face pictures of all the mutants. Trask noticed how many of them there were, and he also recognized some of them from before, when they had attacked his Sentinel.  
"These are the Brotherhood Members, sir. You might remember them, as they were the mutants who saved citizens publicly and were very popular during that time a few months ago. All though, sources state that they stopped the accidents that they had purposely started."  
A picture of all the Brotherhood members popped up. Trask recalled all their faces from the same event he had with the X-men.  
"And these, sir, are some mutants who used to be affiliated with the mutant Magneto, but their location is unidentified. It is suspected that they have not left the city limits."  
Three male mutants pictures popped up. Two of them looked around twenty, while the other one looked around thirty. The screen turned off.  
"Sir, we have finished six products so far. I feel they are adequate enough for battle. It is predicted we will have fifteen if work is good by tomorrow. They just need your inspections sir."  
"Very well." Trask stated as he stood up. "They shall be sent off tomorrow, after the public announcement by Edward Kelly. Good work Carter. I expect we will be in for quite a show tomorrow."

**A/N:** It's short, I know. But please review. The story will pick up more in the next chapter. As for couples, send in suggestions with reviews.


	2. Commomtion

All right, here's the next chapter. Thank you to all who sent in reviews. This chapter will be way longer than the last and kind of humorous. It will cover the events just before new Sentinels' attack on the X-men.

Charles Xavier's mansion on the coast of Bayville was as normal as it could be. Most the X-men were trying to enjoy themselves by cooking, swimming, exercising, and sleeping. Even the four adults of the mansion had been willing enough to leave the X-men teens by themselves, as the adults had been called away for vague reasons. The X-jet had blasted off in the morning, and by noon, the teens were doing what they enjoyed. But off in the distance of the Atlantic Ocean, a somewhat foreign group of enemies were getting closer by the second.Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Roberto Da Costa, and Jubilation Lee were all enjoying the sun and the pool. The four mutants were easily occupying themselves. Jubilee was asleep on one of the pool chairs. Jean and Scott were swimming. Roberto though, was moving approachfully toward Jubilee. He sat down in the chair next to her.  
"Hey Jubilee." He whispered softly in her ear. She stirred a bit, but did not awake. "Wake up!!!!" Roberto yelled in her ear, just to get a rise out of her. Jubilee snapped awake and flopped of her chair, glancing in all dirctions quickly.  
"What's going on?" She squealed in a worried tone.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep without putting on your sunscreen." Roberto replied coolly and sarcastically.  
"You!!!" The suddenly shrieking mutant screamed. Jubilee locked her hands on a laugh Roberto's neck, and started to choke him angrily. But Roberto simply grabbed her arms and jumped backwards into the pool, dragging them both in. Jubilee's scream was cut short by a mouthful of water, but then she started to slap the surface of the water angrily. "Roberto!!! Why the hell did you wake me?!"  
"Because I like you when you're angry." He replied jokingly. Jubilee screamed like a warrior again, and started to pound the sun-loving mutant relentlessly.  
Across the pool, Scott and Jean just stared at them with worried looks.Kitty, Kurt, and Amara were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, as a worried Rogue and Ray awaited their taste testings. They both kept glancing at each other with worried looks. Rogue suddenly leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
"I think Kitty's food is sometimes pretty scary, so watch out. She likes to mix everything." Rogue warned. Ray nodded quickly.  
"And I know Amara likes her food hot, real hot. Once I saw her use her powers on a hotdog. It exploded right as she handed it to poor Rahne. Funny, but scary." He replied back in a whisper. Neither mutant taste tester knew how Kurt's cooking was, so they hoped it was better than Kitty's and safer than Amara's.  
After about five minutes, Amara spun around from the counter with a bowl of sauce.  
"Taste please." She stated simply, holding out the sauce in front of Rogue and Ray.  
"Now Amara, did you use your powers to heat this?" Ray questioned her.  
"Maybe." The volcanic mutant answered, looking away. "Come on Ray, be a big boy and taste it."  
"Fine, I will." Ray retorted, not wanting to back down. He snatched the sauce bowl out of Amara's hands, and drained it in seconds. Amara gasped, and Rogue squealed slightly.  
"Ray, are you crazy?!" Rogue yelled, smacking him in the head. But the electrical mutant didn't reply. Amara waved her hands in front of the silent mutant.  
"Earth to Ray, this is your chef speaking." Suddenly, Ray shout out of his seat and dove at the nearest liquid. It was a mug of bubbling pink liquid, but to Ray, it was just something to cool his tongue burns. Kitty saw him and screamed.  
"Ray! That was my sleeping potion!" Kitty yelled. Ray gave her a glommy look, and started to sway.  
"Your sleeping potion? Girl, Ah know you ain't living in fairy tale land." Rogue blurted, getting out of her seat, and moving across the kitchen. She walked right past Ray, who fell onto the floor and started snoring. "You aren't putting that in our food, right?"  
"I was saving it for dinner tonight. Oops!" Kitty squealed, and slapped her hands over her mouth. But then she quickly recovered. "It wasn't for you, really. I was going to give it to Scott and Jean because I invited Lance over tonight, and you know how those to get."  
"That's fine by me." Rogue dismissed her and sat back down. "But because of that, I refuse to taste your cooking because you kept that a secret.  
"But Rogue!" Kitty whined. "Oh! I'll let you put it in their food!" A smile lit up on Rogue's face.  
"Well if you put it that way..."Elsewhere, in the mansion's gym, Bobby, Jamie, and Rahne were having their own discussion.  
"I seriously think we should all take a midnight run in the town. You know, see the sights?" Bobby suggested as he bench-pressed. Rahne was fighting a large punching bag, and Jamie was lifting heavy weights one arm at a time, each clone at a time.  
"That sounds like fun." One of the clones answered. Rahne slammed her kick into the bag, and then shook her head.  
"I doubt we'll be able to get by Scott and Jean, Bobby. Those to usually know everything that's going on."  
"Well I heard that Kitty concocted a sleeping potion or something. She's having Lance over tonight, so she needs Jean and Scott to sleep." Bobby set the weights on the bar, and sat up.  
"A sleeping potion?" All four of the Jamie clones asked at once.  
"Jamie, don't ever do that again." Bobby stated irritably.  
"Why?" All the clones asked with a smile.  
"Because", Bobby started, as he stood up, "I said so. It's really annoying!" All four Jamie clones dropped the weights and stood up as well.  
"Hey, when you suddenly cause the room temperature to drop fifteen degrees, that's annoying too!" One of the Jamies retorted loudly.  
"Dammit Jamie, all four of you are really getting on my nerves!!!" Bobby yelled, grabbing the closest Jamie by the front of his shirt, and throwing him to the ground. Another Jamie yanked Bobby backwards by the back of his shirt, and the other two tackled him to the ground.  
Through the whole argument, Rahne was in deep thought.  
"Sleeping potion, that sounds like something out of a fairy tale."Sam Guthrie quietly stepped into the kitchen, hoping to get a snack. But the taste testing had got a little out of control.  
Amara was torching all the food, making it as hot as ever. Some of the hotdogs started to shake. Kitty had her knees on Ray's shoulders on the ground, trying to stuff a cupcake down his throat. It kept smushing in his face though. Rogue was spinning in a circle, trying to avoid a bamfing Kurt with an urge to stuff of large spoon of his chili in her mouth. Sam just stood with his mouth open.  
But thinking quickly, Sam made a dash to the cupboard, ducking as a hotdog exploded next to him. Some of the pieces splattered on his T- shirt and in his hair. Amara was cackling evilly. Kitty saw Sam racing for the cupboard, and smushed the cupcake in Ray's face. She leapt up and snatched another cupcake off the counter, and started to scream as she chased Sam.  
Kurt finally stuck the spoon in Rogue's mouth, but then she spit the contents in his face, screaming. Rogue kneed Kurt in the side and smacked him in the head before trying to escape. But as she did, a casserole Amara had previously heated to the extreme started to bubble. Amara was hysterically giggling now, and then the casserole exploded as Rogue passed it. She screamed for a second before a shower of assorted food piled on her.  
Sam had made it to the pantry only to be yanked backwards by Kitty pulled the back over his shirt.  
"Nooooooooooo, stop Kitty!!!" He yelled, but the cupcake splattered into his mouth. Kitty reached back on the counter for other cupcake, but accidentally grabbed an Amara hotdog. She was about to stuff it in Sam's face, but then she saw what it was.  
"Lookout!!!" Kitty screamed, about to launch the bubling hotdog across the room. But just as it left her hand, it blew up, splattering Kitty, Sam, and a nearby Ray.  
Amara had sunk to the floor, crazily chuckling to herself, and acting delusional. Rogue was whining on the floor, covered in casserole. Kurt was standing next to her, trying not to explode in a laughing fit, because he knew Rogue would kill him. Ray slowly grabbed a soda off the counter.  
"I need a drink." He blurted wearily. But just as he opened it, it sprayed all the carbonation in his face and all down his the front of his shirt. Amara started to cackle again, but then she passed out, exhausted. Kitty and Sam stood like statues covered in the hotdog mess.  
"So, who's going to the pool with me?" Came a female voice from just outside the kitchen. It was Tabitha, and when she came in, she stopped abruptly, taking in the whole scene. After a minute of silence, she exploded in giggles, but then quickly ran out of the room as random food flew straight in her direction.Back outside at the pool, Jubilee and Jean were squealing wildly. Scott and Roberto were using the girls tanning lotion to their advantage.  
"Scott, stop!!" Jean screamed, finally managing to put up a TK shield, blocking the assault of tanning lotion. Jubilee frantically hid behind Jean to avoid Roberto. "I've had enough!!" Jean yelled, dropping her shield, and then sending a TK wave that kocked the two guys in the pool.  
"And I just bought that lotion today!!" Jubilee yelled at them , blasting powerful fireworks at them. The two guys ducked under water to avoid the attack. But suddenly, Jubilee halted. "Jean, I've got an idea. I'll need your help."  
As the two mutants in the pool swam to the surface, the two girls had finished discussing Jubilee's plan in whispers. Jean shot her palm forward, and then the two guys started to lift into the air.  
"You two have been bad boys, and you need to be taught a lesson." Jean stated in a low voice. Scott and Roberto struggled against her TK hold, but it was to no avail. Jean focused her telepathy on their minds, and soon they passed out into an induced sleep.  
"Great job Jean, and no lets get down to business."Once inside Jean's bedroom, she released her hold on the guys, letting them drop onto two separate beds.  
"I've got everything here." Jubilee suddenly appeared in Jean's doorway. She set lipstick, glitter, markers, and stickers on Jean's desk. "Do you have the old clothes?" Jean nodded a yes, and started toward the pile of stuff.  
"I call Scott, and you can get Roberto."  
"Agreed." Jubilee answered. She took two colorful markers, and some lipstick, while Jean grabbed the rest of the markers and some glitter. She moved over to the sleeping Scott, a huge smile on her face. Jean took one of the markers and wrote "boy toy" on Scott's forehead. Then she dumped the can of glitter on Scott's chest. She started to spread it up and down his chest, his stomach, and on his shoulders. And then she flipped him on his stomach, and wrote with a different marker on Scott's back. When she finished, it said "Property of Jean Grey".  
Jubilee opened the canister of lip stick, and started to draw smiley faces on Roberto chest, laughing as she did. But then she quickly wrote "boy toy" on his stomach in big letters with markers. Then she flipped him over, and wrote "Property of Jubilation Lee" across the back of his broad shoulders.  
The two girls smiled at each other, and then went into Jean's closet.  
"Here they are, my old clothes." Jean pulled out a small box with a few T-shirts and slid it over in between the two beds. Jean found a shirt that said "Daddy's Girl" and tossed it to Jubilee. Then she found one that said "Princess", and pulled it out. Jubilee put her shirt on Roberto's head, and tried to put it on. It was way too small. Jubilee pulled hard to get it on, but the bottom half tore off, leaving Roberto's stomach and lower back bare, and baring the message. Jubilee flipped him over, and easily made a large rip in the back of the shirt, showing the back of his bare shoulders with the other message. Jubilee flipped Roberto back on his back, and stared at him, holding back a huge smile. Then she grabbed onto the bottom rip of the front of the shirt, and easily started a rip going straight up the middle. Jubilee did it slowly, because she didn't want to rip the "Daddy's Girl" part, which was just below the collar. She stopped just above it, showing moost of the smiley faces on Roberto's pecks.  
"There!" Jubilee squealed, and then started to mess up his hair, because it made her feel better.  
Jean finally got the shirt on Scott, but the hem end of the shirt only came halfway down Scott's stomach. The word "Princess" was more toward the bottom, so Jean grabbed ahold odf the collar, and started to tear it. She ripped it down to the word, and outwards, to where it left Scott's broad shoulders bare. Most of the glitter was visable now. And then she flipped Scott over, and made a large rip in the back of the shirt, showing her property phrase on his back.  
"All done!" Jean called. She and Jubilee shared an evil look before someone knocked on the door. Both girls gasped, but then it opened.  
"Um Jean, did Kitty happen to mention anything...to...you." Bobby stopped as he stared at the sleeping Scott and Roberto. But before he could escape, Jean's TK slammed the door shut, knocking Bobby forward. Jubilee laughed as Jean caused him to fall into a slumber too.  
"Looks like we'll do this one together. We didn't want Bobby to mess up our plan, so he can join it." Jean said, walking over to Bobby on the floor. Jean held his legs while Jubilee carefully touched his sleeveless T-shirt.  
"Eww, it's all sweaty." She complain, but then yanked it off,. She threw on the floor quickly. "He's all sweaty, it'll be hard to write." Jubilee said, as she noticed most of Bobby's upper body was drenched in sweat. "Oh wait! My towel!" Jubilee hopped up and grabbed her beach towel that she had brought in, and started wiping Bobby's chest and stomach off. Then Jean wrote "Property" across his pecks in large letters, and then "of" on his stomach. Then they flipped him over, and Jubilee wiped him down. Jean wrote "Jean" along the back of his broad shoulders, "and" across his back, and "Jubilee" across his lower back.  
"There." Jean said as she finished. "Now, lets get these boys to the rec room."Scott Summers woke up with a still sleepy sensation, and saw a bunch of people staring at him with big smiles. Some had already started laughing. He got up, and saw himself in the mirror.  
"What the hell?!" Scott cried, tearing off the shirt, and then seeing the messages. Roberto tore his shirt off too and started freaking out, as Bobby was gaping at himself in the mirror, terrified.  
"If only Ah had brought a camera." Rogue stated, before laughing along with all the others except the three guys.  
  
Silent figures loomed in the clouds, staring down at the mansion. They were about to make their move.A/N: By the way, Rahne, Jubilee, and Tabitha have come back to the institute after the battle with Apocalypse. Please review. 


	3. Robotic Assault Pt1

This chapter and the next three chapters will cover one event. They will only be a little set apart. They might be kind of short. Here's part 1 of 4 in Robotic Assualt.

=================================================================

After the fun everyone had had with Scott, Bobby, and Roberto, things had settled down, and most people had started to do other things.

Ray walked down the long hall, coming to a stop suddenly. A looming shadow cascaded through the window and onto the ground in front of him. The shape of the shadow was very large; seemingly something that was just over seven feet. Ray didn't want to look through the window at whatever was probably looking in on him, so he took a few steps back and charged up some electricity. After a few seconds though, the shadow took off. Ray dissipated the electricity, and gave a sigh. "Hey Ray, why do you look so tired?" Came Kitty's voice from behind him. "Maybe that sleep potion things has still got him woozy." Rogue's voice trailed after Kitty's. Ray shook his head as he turned to face the two girls, but then he saw something that made him stare past the other two. The seven-foot figure was floating outside the window at the other end of the hall, behind Kitty and Rogue. And it was staring straight at them. But then something started to glow. "Get down!!!" Ray yelled, tackling Kitty and Rogue as a flash of yellow zipped inches over them, and exploded just behind them. "We have to get out of here!!" Ray shouted, and pulled the two girls to their feet. Just as they took off, the window shattered behind them. The three mutants spun around to see what the figure was. "A sentinel?" Kitty's voice squeaked. Meters away from them, the seven-foot foe was complete with bright orange and black armor, and different devices all over its body. The towering robot started after them. "Kitty, get ready to phase us through the window!!" Ray shouted, and grabbed both Rogue and Kitty. They three mutants sprinted toward a door-size window just before a small balcony at the end of the hall. A sound behind them caused the three to push harder. Then there was the sound of something fired. "Jump!!!" The three mutants completely faced through the glass, and then hurtled over the balcony edge, diving into the ocean about two stories below them. The three mutants touched the sand on the ocean floor, and looked through the sparkling surface to see the Sentinel jumping into the air, about to plunge in after them. Ray, Rogue, and Kitty took off, swimming through the depths. The Sentinel plunged into the ocean, and landed on a large rock underwater, causing it to crumble instantly. The Sentinel extended its arm, and a swirl of bubbles surround a projectile about to be shot out of the Sentinel's hand. The three mutants quickly locked hands, and quickly swam to the closest shelter. But the Sentinel fired off a torpedo aimed straight at them. Kitty concentrated, and phased the three mutants through a rocky wall. But as they did, they were in mid drop. Just as they were about to touch ground, the wall that they had just passed through exploded, and a waterfall of saltwater plunged downward. Ray hit the ground on his feet, and used the momentum to bend, and the launch himself forward, taking Kitty and Rogue with him, as the waterfall slammed into the ground a split second later. The three mutants sailed through the air, being persuaded by a flood. Kitty quickly phased them through another wall in mid air, avoiding the water. But once again, there was no ground right beneath their feet. Still hanging in the air, the three mutants slammed into a rocky surface, and separated. Rogue, Kitty, and Ray tumbled down a large downward rocky tunnel. They all flipped out of the end, and sailed through the air. Rogue slammed against her back into a rocky pillar, and then dropped to the ground. Kitty flipped through the air, and landed on a flat surface of rock. Ray smashed through a thin rock formation, dragged across a rocky wall, and then fell to the ground. All three were unconscious, tattered, and bruised. But the attack was just starting. 

=================================================================

A/N: Kinda short, sorry. Next part will deal with Scott, Jean, Roberto, and Jubilee. Please review and give suggestions.


End file.
